Astrid y Aída: en busca del cáliz
by AsaWo
Summary: Astrid y Aída son dos humanas huérfanas del orfanato Whishaw para seres con poderes mágicos. Tras enfermar el director Xitmas deberán quedar a cargo de Melanie Bluckep, una traidora maligna. La única solución para no ser regidas por Melanie es salir en busca de un cáliz, del cual si bebes de él te curas de cualquier enfermedad.


Era una mañana fría, las colchas de aquel orfanato estaban muy gastadas y era difícil entrar en calor. No era el lugar perfecto para vivir, pero es lo que pasa cuando no tienes donde estar. Pero a pesar de ser tan frío, era especial, era, mágico, así es, mágico. En ese orfanato todos se llevaban bien, pero ninguna amistad de allí se comparaba con la de Astrid y Aída, dos humanas criadas en un mundo mágico.

Astrid tenía un hermoso cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos grises, de estatura media y piel tan delicada que parecía porcelana.

En cambio Aída también era de estatura media, pero de cabellos rubios y rizados largos, con unos ojos verdes y de piel bronceada.

Volviendo al tema de la mañana fría, en la habitación K 104, donde dormían las amigas Astrid y Aída, junto a las gemelas Madge y Marge, soplaba un viento muy fuerte que abrió la ventana y despertó a Aída…

-Oh no, debo despertar a las chicas antes de que Madame Poppy venga a despertarlas por su cuenta-Susurro Aída luego de mirar el reloj que marcaba las 08:15 AM.

Miro hacia su derecha donde dormía su amiga Astrid, iba a costar despertarla, seguro, como siempre, la noche anterior se quedó hasta tarde leyendo uno de sus libros.

Se levantó, se vistió, y se encamino hacia el baño con un vaso para llenarlo de agua. Volvió con el vaso lleno, y, se lo tiro a Astrid en la cara.

-¡Pero que rayos!-Exclamo Astrid devolviéndole a Aída lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-Es que se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a clases, no querrás que venga Madame Poppy-Dijo Aída.

-No no no, cualquier cosa menos eso-Dijo Astrid moviendo la cabeza hacia los costados.

-Entonces levántate, aséate y vístete que yo levantare a las medusitas-Dijo Aída.

-Asegúrate de que no se caigan los anteojos-Dijo Astrid.

Las gemelas se levantaron sin problemas, ellas eran hijas de Medusa, pero quedaron huérfanas porque Medusa no quería criarlas. Ellas heredaron el poder de su madre de convertir en piedra todo lo que ven, aunque no eran malas, debían tener cuidado con lo que hacían.

Ya, luego de salir de la habitación vieron desde lejos a Madame Poppy que venía a hacer la limpieza diaria. Se encaminaron a l salón de clases donde la clase ya había empezado hace unos minutos. El profesor las recibió de mala gana por haber tardado.

-Llegan tarde, nuevamente- Dijo Maximus, el profesor de historia de la mágia.

-No volverá a pasar-Dijeron al unísono las cuatro chicas.

-Es lo que dicen siempre-Protesto el profesor.

Astrid y Aída se encaminaron a los últimos asientos, donde siempre se sentaban para que los profesores no las vean no prestar atención a la clase.

Pero en lugar de encontrarse con los asientos vacíos se encontraron con una persona sin poderes, humano, como ellas, Fleit, alto de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y pálido.

-Sal de nuestro lugar-Dijo Astrid.

-Sí, eso-Dijo Aída-Búscate tu lugar Fleit

-Yo llegue primero-Dijo el de mal humor porque se había levantado tarde y no alcanzo a desayunar.

-No importa-Dijo Aída-Vamos a sentarnos a otro lado Astrid.

La clase era muy aburrida, nadie podía concentrarse, sobretodo porque el profesor Maximus, que era un centauro, tenía un gran defecto, acumulaba saliva entre sus labios, esto asqueaba a todos.

Cuando termino la clase ya era hora del almuerzo, Fleit paso corriendo delante de Astrid y Aída empujándolas.

-Imbécil-Susurro Astrid.

-Mejor vamos a comer-Dijo Aída a la que le rugía el estómago, porque al igual que Fleit, no había desayunado.

Ya en el comedor, las chicas se habían servido de todo lo que les gustaba, porque la cocinera Trudy, amiga de ellas, cocinaba muy bien y gustaba mucho.

En el comedor todos se sentaban de forma desordenada, no importaba si eras un fauno y te sentabas con un duende, ni nada de eso. Todos se llevaban bien.

Astrid y Aída se sentaron con Madge y Marge que sonreían ampliamente.

-¿A qué vienen esas sonrisas?-Pregunto Aída.

-Haremos una gran fiesta-Dijo Madge.

-Y tenemos una revista con hermosos vestidos-Le siguió Marge.

-¿Una fiesta?-Pregunto Aída.

-¿Por qué harán una fiesta?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Porque…-Empezó Madge pero fue interrumpida.

-Buenos días estudiantes del colegio con orfanato Whishaw-Dijo la decana Rose que era centaura de muchos años de experiencia-Hoy tengo una noticia devastadora, como saben, el director Xitmas está mal de salud, pero ha empeorado, y, me temo decir que si muere se deberá buscar a otra persona que tome control sobre el orfanato, la única que está dispuesta a tomar este cargo es Melanie Bluckep…

-Yo la conozco-Dijo Astrid en un susurro a Aída.

-¿Y quién es?-Pregunto Aída.

-Dicen que ella fue la que traiciono al señor Xitmas hace muchos años y desde ese momento son enemigos a muerte-Le explico Astrid a Aída.

-…solo les quería comunicar eso-Dijo la decana Rose se retiró del salón.

-Debemos encontrar la cura para el director Xitmas, porque estoy seguro que ni yo ni ustedes que Melanie Bluckep quede al mando del orfanato y lo modele a su imagen-Dijo Fleit-¿Están de acuerdo?-Pregunto Fleit más para la mesa donde se encontraban las cuatro amigas que para el resto del comedor.

-Chicas ni lo miren-Dijo Astrid a sus amigas.

-Astrid préstame atención-Dijo Fleit tirándole un pan por la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Astrid molesta agarrando el pan y tirándoselo a la cara.

Antes de que Fleit pudiera replicar sonó el timbre que indicaba que debían volver a clases.

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Bueno somos dos chicas a las que les gusta escribir, decidimos subir nuestra historia a esta maravillosa página, esperamos que les guste mucho.

Muy pronto subiéremos el siguiente capítulo.

**Atte: AsaWo.**


End file.
